


Good Girls Do As They're Told

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: A Little Daddy Kink, Don't Blame Him They're Pretty, F/M, He Also Likes To Tie You Up, He Especially Likes Them On You ;), I Mean He Has To Remind You Who's In Charge, NSFW, Sam Loves Chokers, Sexy Time With Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Requested by anon: "Hey can I request a Sam fic please? One where Sam's trying (and failing) to quit smoking so the reader and him come up with an arrangement where for every week he goes without a cigarette, the reader will do anything he wants (If you know what I mean ;) ;) ;))"So yeah, there's another dirty fic for Sam lol!





	Good Girls Do As They're Told

You walked through the front door quietly, sneaking further into the house. You finished earlier at work, which was really rare, so you wanted to surprise Sam. You quietly looked around the livingroom and the kitchen, and when you didn’t see your boyfriend, you knew he must be up in the bedroom.

You walked up the stairs quietly and the smile grew on your face as you walked closer to the door of your shared room.

“I know it’s forbidden, but it makes things that much pleasurable, isn’t it?” - you heard Sam’s voice and you frowned, then anger and hurt filled you.

You quickened your pace and looked through the crack between the door and the doorframe.

You knew it.

You fucking knew it!

How could he?!

“SAMUEL DRAKE!” - you pushed the door open suddenly and your eyes shot daggers at him.

Sam’s cigarette fell out from between his lips and he got so scared at your sharp and loud voice that he threw the lighter in the air, but thanks to his quick reflexes he caught it, before it could fall down to the floor.

“YOU BASTARD!” - you yelled and with threathening steps you stormed in his direction.

“Babe, it’s not what it looks like!” - he cried and jumped on the bed, holding out his hands in front of him in defense.

“Oh, really?!” - you asked angrily as you picked up the cigarette and held it up.

“I can explain!”

“I can’t wait to hear it!”

When he was about to open his mouth, you spoke again.

“I know it’s forbidden, but it makes things that much pleasurable isn’t it?” - you mimicked his words from earlier.

Sam smirked at you.

“Well, you have to admit it, it could’ve been worse, I could’ve said it to a woman.” - he wiggled his eyebrows.

You growled, narrowing your eyes and moved like you wanted to attack him, and he quickly jumped back, landing on the other side of the bed.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! But I just…! Do you know how hard it is?!” - he asked, holding up the lighter.

Your expression softened and you dropped the cigarette on your nightstand.

“I’m sorry. It’s been four days since I’ve smoked, but my body just… craves it.” - he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He saw as you looked up at him with a wicked smile, while you climbed on the bed and crawled over to him in a seductive way.

“How about we make your body crave for something else?” - you asked, grabbing his shirt and yanking him to the bed, smiling proudly when you heard his laugh.

\-----

Sam rolled down from top of you, collapsing on the bed, panting heavily.

“That was… That was…”

“Intense.” - you finished for him, feeling like you couldn’t move your limbs from the gigantic orgasm you had.

If sex with him is always gonna be this good when he is missing nicotine you were more than willing to distarct him from his cigarette withdrawal.

“How about we make a deal?” - you asked, still trying to catch your breath.

“What kind of deal?”

“For every week you go without a cigarette, I will do anything you want.”

Sam turned to you, propping himself up on his elbow, and looked down at you with a smirk.

“Anything?”

“Yes, anything.” - you rolled your eyes, but then laughed when Sam tickled you.

“And how will you know I’m not cheating like I tried to today?”

“I can smell that thing on you, you know… And on your clothes, so maybe you can take a shower but I know you don’t dare to do the laundry.” - you giggled.

Sam smiled and kissed your temple.

“This is gonna be interesting.” - he said amused, then layed back, pulling you close to him.

\-----

Of course after the first week he asked for a blowjob. He was such a man, so predictable, it made you laugh. Not that you minded though. You loved making him feel good, and having him stay away from that cancer stick was just a plus.

You arrived home from work to an empty house. You pouted, then walked to the kitchen to see if Sam had left a note. You noticed a little paper bag on the counter, and a small paper next to it.

You smiled and walked to them, picking up the note and reading it.

'Had to go over to Nathan’s. I’ll be back around 8, please wear this when I return!

Love you!'

You realized that it was Friday, and that meant that another week passed since Sam last smoked.

“He totally bought some lacy underwear.” - you said and picked up the paper bag, looking inside.

You frowned, it was indeed lacy, but it was too small to be an underwear, maybe it was just a thong? You reached inside and pulled it out, eyes widening when you saw what it was.

“Fuck.” - you breathed.

It was a black, lacy choker with a small bell on it, and you shook it a little. When you heard the soft ringing noise, you closed your eyes, imagining how it will ring when Sam’s gonna fuck you.

“Fuck.” - you said louder, already turned on by the idea.

You smiled and ran up to the bedroom, trying to find a sexy underwear you can wear it with. When you were halfway through your drawer, you stopped, thinking.

‘Well, he said to wear this, didn’t say anything about wearing anything else.’ - you thought as you looked at the choker, smirking.

\-----

Sam couldn’t wait to get home. He couldn’t stop thinking about that choker, about how it will look on you and how it will ring with every thrust while he’s fucking you.

He already had a boner as he jumped out of the car and quickly walked in the house.

“Baby?” - he yelled as he dropped his keys to the small table which was next to the door and he already walked to the stairs, knowing you will be in the bedroom.

You grinned when you heard his voice and sat up on the bed and turned to face the door. You grabbed the bell on the choker and shook it a little as a response.

When Sam heard the delicate ringing noise, he growled and ran up the stairs.

Your breath quickened when you heard his heavy footsteps quicken and getting louder as he got closer. You moved your legs to hang them from the side of the bed and crossed them, then leaned back on your hands, waiting for him to see you.

When Sam reached the door, his cock twitched in his pants painfully when he saw you were totally naked except for the choker.

“Hey, baby.” - you smiled at him and he slowly started walking towards you.

“Babygirl, you know I love you, but I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for days.” - he said in a husky voice, stopping in front of you. - “But I’ll be more than happy to carry you.” - he added with a smirk, and he reached out to touch you.

You stopped him however, leaning away.

“Uh-uh.”

A soft grunt left Sam’s mouth and he got on his knees in front of you, smiling when he was in eye level with you, and seeing as you leaned forward.

You moved your face close to his neck and inhaled deeply, trying to detect if he smoked. When you couldn’t smell the cigarette on him, you leaned back a little and Sam lifted both of his hands to your face. You smelled them too, and when you were satisfied with the result of your little test, you sucked one of his forefingers.

“Good boy.” - you said in a sultry tone then opened your legs wide and leaned down on the bed, the bell ringing with the action. - “Now claim your prize.”

Sam growled loudly, the sound turning you on and he pushed the same finger you sucked on in your already drenched pussy.

You moaned and touched your breasts, massaging them while you enjoyed the feeling of Sam’s hungry mouth on your clit.

“It tastes better than that fucking cancer stick, doesn’t it?” - you growled and with one hand you reached down to grab his locks and pulled on them, keeping his head in place while you moved your hips, increasing your pleasure.

You looked down at him, seeing that he was already watching you with lust filled eyes.

Ugh, why was he so fucking sexy?

“You’re so good baby, don’t stop, don’t stop!” - you said, voice getting higher as he brought you closer and closer to your orgasm.

You threw your head back and started moving your hips harder, getting ready for your climax, but then you suddenly felt as Sam removed your hand from his hair and he pulled away, panting heavily.

You whined louldy and looked at him with confused eyes.

“Now, now, babygirl.” - he said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. - “You forget who’s in charge here.” - he continued and stood up, slowly pulling off his shirt, revealing his amazing body.

You pushed your legs together, trying to get some friction where you needed it, as your eyes roamed his hard muscles.

God, you loved when he talked liked that. And that view…

“But you’re right.” - he said, unbuckling his belt, and pulling his zipper down. - “You taste better than that thing.” - he pushed the jeans and his boxer briefs down. - “The only difference is that I can’t quit having you.” - he said, leaning over you and kissing you passionately.

You ran your fingers in his hair, trying to pull him on top of you, but he remained standing next to the bed.

He pulled away with a smile and touched the tip of his finger against your nose.

“Now be a doll and move in the middle of the bed properly.”

You quickly got in position and watched as Sam picked up his belt from the floor.

Your eyes widened and you looked up at him with a worried expression.

“Relax, babygirl.” - he cooed and finally climbed on the bed, moving between your legs and leaning over you. - “Put your hands on the headboard.” - he whispered, and he watched as relief washed over your features.

For a minute you thought he wanted to spank you with that. Too hardcore for you. Maybe another time…

You put your hands on the headboard above you and Sam secured them with his belt, so you couldn’t move them.

When he was done he looked down at you with lust filled eyes and caressed your thighs slowly.

“Good girls do as they’re told…” - he said and positioned his cock at your entrance, moving it up and down on your pussy to make it wet.

You moaned at the feeling, waiting for him to finally fulfill his promise and fuck you senseless.

“…Bad girls like it.” - he finished and thrusted his cock deep inside you, making the bell ring in your neck.

You screamed loudly pulling on the belt, but it was doing a good job keeping your hands in place. Sam cursed and after a few slow thrust, he pulled out his cock to the tip and slammed it back in. He looked at your neck and watched as the pretty choker hugged it while you were panting heavily for air, and the bell rang in perfect sync with each deep and hard thrust, while it moved up and down, just like you.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” - he groaned moving his hands on the headboard too, fucking you harder. - “My own little sex kitten.” - he said, relishing in the pleasure your body was giving him, mixing with the noise and view of the little accessory that looked so good on you.

“Yes, daddy, fuck me!” - you cried, your pussy throbbing for his dick. Sam looked down at where the two of you were joined.

“Take my cock, baby! Take daddy’s cock!” - he growled, his thrusts increasing with the pleasure inside of him.

The bed was swaying under you, and the mix of it’s rhytmic and sharp cracking, the delicate ringing of the bell in your neck, Sam’s deep, guttural growls and your high pitched cries turned the two of you on more and more, until the pleasure were unbearable. Both of you moved your hips against each other so hard it wouldn’t surprise you if you both will have marks after, but the tip of his cock was hitting your spot so good, all you could think about was more. 

“I love your pussy so fucking much, now show me how much you love my cock too!“ - Sam yelled as he moved one of his hands from the headboard under your ass and squeezed it so hard, his fingertips turned white and your flesh under them red.

"Fuuuuck!” - you cried out loudly and Sam felt as your pussy throbbed around his cock, each pulse squeezing his dick, forcing his orgasm to explode out of him.

The feeling of his seed filling up your sensitive pussy, while you were shaking from the intense orgasm, made you whimper and Sam watched your body in awe, while his cock was still inside you.

“Take it baby, yes, beautiful.” - he leaned down and kissed your breasts, gently sucking on your nipples, as he still swayed his hips gently, waiting for you to come back to him.

“Oh, god…” - you moaned in a tired voice and Sam smiled, freeing your hands, slowly.

“My kitten loves milk, I see.” - he teased and kissed your wrists softly.

You laughed breathlessly and pulled him down to peck his lips, and Sam kissed your neck, then laid his head on your chest.

“I never thought quitting smoking was this much fun.”


End file.
